


the dark box of my shutting heart

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bondage, Character Death, Corruption, Dark Character, Evil Character, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t worry, Vector.” Yuuma whispers. “You’ll get what you deserve.” [this is noncon foilshipping, featuring dark zexal, evil!broken!yuuma, and vector getting fucked. and bondage.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark box of my shutting heart

“…they’re…all dead?”

“That’s right, Yuuma-kun.” Vector sneers. Yuuma falls to his knees, Vector’s mocking Shingetsu-voice ringing in his ears. Impossible, he thinks, impossible, they can’t all be dead, surely someone…surely _someone_  survived? He feels a cool touch on his shoulder. It is Astral, Astral looking at him with sad golden eyes, and that is more than Yuuma could bear. He aches from head to toe, bloodstains on his clothes and bruises all over his body, and his life points are so low while Vector’s remain untouched. Is there anything to be gained from going on, if no one can be saved?

Vector is laughing hysterically across the field. His wings twitch with joy, his shoulders shaking with it, and even his monsters perk up, feeling their duelist’s happiness.

Yuuma reaches out and takes Astral’s hand. He feels cold, and numb, and all he can think is that Vector is happy, his face wearing a monstrous mouthless smile, and Shark, Kaito, Kotori, Alit, Tetsuo, Rio, III…how many people will  _never_ , because of Vector, smile again?

Astral’s hand is still in his, glowing with the faint promise of power. Yuuma squeezes down, harder and harder, until Astral says his name, confused and frightened, and Vector is  _still smiling still smiling still laughing and nothing about this is funny —_

+++++

“Numeron Hope attacks again!” Zexal gestures wildly in the air, arcs of power following his every movement, as his monster raises his sword. It is enormous blade, shining white, and Vector watches it come towards with him with growing dread.

He is lying on the ground, wings crushed and bent beneath him. The last three attacks cracked him, and now there are pink light seeping dangerously through. If Vector survives this duel, he’ll need to find a safe place to recover, somewhere with lots of Barianite…and as loath as he is to admit it, surviving is no longer a certainty.

Yuuma and Astral overlaid, and Vector hoped for another Dark Zexal, another stupid monstrosity that would kill itself while he watched, but no, they overlaid perfectly, all armor and shining draws and warm light, and then they came at him with everything they had. And Vector has always known, as he killed his way through all of Yuuma’s friends, as he tore through his fellow Lords, as he stole Don Thousand’s power, that Yuuma and Astral, at their peak are stronger than he is.

The blade slams down into him with the force of a comet crashing, and somewhere Phecda flickers while Vector screamed. The ground is split open around him, the pain is unbearable as his life points tick away, and worst of all there’s a whoop of victory across the field as Zexal falls apart and Yuuma cheers.

Vector closes his eyes. There is no way he’ll be able to crawl away in time.

The sound of footsteps grows louder as Yuuma approaches. He looks much cleaner now, and the color has returned to his face. He kneels down beside Vector, pristine and hideous, wearing the naive little smile that killed everyone he loved, and Vector despises him so much that in a just world the force of it would kill him, splatter his blood everywhere, make him  _scream_.

Instead he just has to lie here, while Yuuma reaches out and gently brushes the dust off his face, and listen to him talk.

“Vector…”

“Here to forgive me, you little brat?”

Yuuma smiles widely. He lays a hand over the central gem on Vector’s chest, and it glows faintly, absorbing Yuuma’s sickening golden power, before his stone-hard body softens into flesh and bone, his mouth slicing open his face in a scowl, his mangled wings withering into nothing.

“Don’t worry, Vector.” Yuuma whispers. “You’ll get what you deserve.”

There is something wrong about that statement, and Vector would attack but Yuuma’s hand is around his throat, stronger than it has any right to be when Yuuma is so weak, and he is being choked, spots before his eyes, Yuuma laughing hollowly as the darkness floods him —

+++++

There’s no rope or anything, so Yuuma makes do with Vector’s leather jacket; there’s a knife tucked into one of the pockets, and it’s sharp enough that Yuuma can use it to dissect the jacket into long strips. A piece of the collar, lined with heavy wool, makes a perfect gag; long pieces of black leather stand out starkly against Vector’s skin.

Yuuma strips off the rest of Vector’s clothes. He throws them carelessly to the ground, although he keeps the belt near at hand; it’s heavier than his is, and it might come in handy. Then he ties Vector up, from wrist to elbow, and each of his ankles to a heavy enough boulder that he won’t be able to move, and his legs are pulled back for easy access. He thinks about blindfolding Vector, just to confuse him, but no, Yuuma wants to see the fear in Vector’s eyes. After all, Vector has seen the fear in his. It’s only fair.

He can feel Astral inside him, still struggling, insisting that he  _not do this Yuuma please let me out this isn’t what the power of Zexal is for_  but Yuuma remembers that time Astral took him over and they both almost died, so he thinks it’s fair he gets the chance to do that same. And it’s not like Astral is in any danger.

Once Vector is secured, Yuuma whispers ‘Dark Draw’ and gestures sharply in the air; the black-purple aura all around him, curling around his body like smoke, coalesces into a solid form, until a thick dark cylinder, as thick as his fist, drops out of the air and into Yuuma’s hands. It’s not quite the kind of Zexal Weapon he usually uses, but then this is a new kind of fight. Vector can’t be reasoned with using dueling. He can’t be redeemed. He can’t be made to feel bad about murdering everyone Yuuma loves.

Yuuma kneels down between Vector’s legs and lines the dildo up with his entrance.

All that’s left to do is make sure Vector pays.

He slams it all the way in, and Vector screams through the gag wedged between his teeth, hips bucking as Yuuma forces it in those last few inches. The base juts out obscenely; there’s no blood or anything, so Vector’s human form must be stronger than it looks.

Vector’s eyes are wide with terror and pain as Yuuma twists the dildo inside him; he whimpers around the gag as it turns, his thighs quivering from the strain. There’s nowhere for him to go, no way to lie there that’ll ease the discomfort, and Yuuma doesn’t do anything but watch for a few minutes while Vector struggles.

He thrashes, and then he stills, trying not to move as if that will help, and then he breaks. Vector falls silent at last but for his muffled panting.

It’s a nice view, and Yuuma feels himself getting hard as Vector turns red, and sweat starts to drip down his forehead. Yuuma pats him on the thigh gently. He’s looking forward to what’s coming, but first…

“I could take it out,” Yuuma says. “If you apologized.”

Vector snarls unintelligibly at him through the gag, probably cursing at him, and Yuuma shrugs and digs his nails into Vector’s leg as a warning. He’s not a monster. He gave Vector a chance, more of a chance than Vector gave him.

He leans forward and delicately licks a wet stripe down Vector’s limp cock, hanging between his legs, and the full-body shudder he gets in response makes Yuuma’s erection twitch in his pants. When Yuuma looks up and makes eye contact, Vector shakes his head frantically.

Yuuma shrugs and begins licking him in earnest. He has to hold Vector’s hips down; he starts at the tip, sucking, and then kisses and licks his way down to where the dildo is still jammed inside Vector. If he presses on the base he make Vector scream, and whenever Vector’s occasional, muffled pleas start to annoy him, he sucks a little harder and then smacks the base of the dildo in a little deeper. After the first few times, Vector’s screams grow a little fainter, and he stops trying to pulls his cock out of Yuuma’s mouth and starts trying to push it further in.

Yuuma braces his weight atop his hips and holds him still, never taking more than the head of Vector’s dick in his mouth. Pre-cum leaks out of him, salty on Yuuma’s tongue, and Vector’s dull red cock shines wetly from all the saliva slathered onto it, and finally Yuuma feels like he’s wet enough and stops.

He picks up one of the straps of leather he cut earlier and ties it tightly around the base of Vector’s cock, just in case he has performance issues later. Then Yuuma takes off his pants, and it’s a relief because they’ve been too tight for a while now, and once he’s naked from the waist down he gets on top of Vector, knees on either side of his hips, and runs his hands up and down Vector’s chest.

Vector’s heart is pounding under Yuuma’s palm. He alternates between pointedly looking away and eying Yuuma nervously. He’s afraid, and in pain, and there’s nothing he can do about it, and Yuuma is aroused by that, by the revelation that for the first time since he and Vector met, Yuuma is completely in control.

He grabs Vector’s dick and guides it into himself. Yuuma has to thrust down, hard, and it stings as he impales himself at first, but he loosens up as he moves. Vector’s flushed face twists as Yuuma moves; his fingers are curled into tight fists, whether from pleasure or pain, Yuuma doesn’t know. But it feels good to ride Vector. His dick presses against some place sensitive inside Yuuma when he leans back, and Yuuma has to brace himself as he goes up and down, heat building up low in his belly.

Vector starts crying, or maybe just starts crying a little more loudly, even his hips continue to move, matching Yuuma thrust for thrust. Yuuma doesn’t really want to finish like this, though, on top of Vector, so he stops.

Vector’s dick, still tied at the base tightly, is dripping pre-cum still. It looks pathetic that way.

Yuuma kneels down between Vector’s legs again and wraps his fingers around the protruding base of the dildo. It’s stuck fast inside Vector now, and Yuuma has to pull with both hands to get it out while Vector howls in pain. It pops out of him with a squelch, and Yuuma lays it to the side. Vector’s asshole is gaping, pink inside; at least Yuuma won’t have to worry about lube. It’s not like Vector is going to be able to feel it well when Yuuma fucks him.

He gets on top of Vector again, teasing the edge of his stretched-out hole with the tip of his cock, and Yuuma pulls out the gag. It’s soaking wet and ragged from being bitten, and he tosses it aside. Vector licks his lips nervously.

“Stop it,” he says. “G-get off me.”

“I will if you apologize.” Yuuma says. He flicks a strand of sweaty orange hair off Vector’s face.

“Never.”

Yuuma rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know what he was expecting. But that’s fine. If Vector is going to be a monster, Yuuma will treat him like one.

He doesn’t hold back when he fucks Vector, even as Vector curses his name — ‘ _I hate you don’t touch get out get out get out fuck you Yuuma’_  — and Vector’s not tight, exactly, but it still feel so good. Maybe it’s just that he’s high off domination, Vector crying underneath him, feeling some of Yuuma’s pain; maybe it’s just knowing he reduced Vector to this, after all of Vector’s mockery and cruelty.

Whatever it is, it’s too much; Yuuma doesn’t last for long before he collapses on top of Vector’s bound body, and comes deep inside him. He doesn’t move, and he pinches Vector’s side when Vector tries to buck him off; he’s tired, after all. It’s not like Vector has done anything except lie back and screech.

Vector is still hard, too, kept that way by the strip of leather. It must be uncomfortable.

“I could let you get off,” Yuuma says. He smiles at Vector, who flinches away. Good. “If you apologized.”

“I’d rather die, you worm,” Vector whispers.

Yuuma gets up. He still feels a little tired, and boneless, but he gets dressed, wiping himself up with the remains of Vector’s clothing. He puts his duel disk back on, and brushes the dirt off it. Vector watches him with furious eyes the entire time, no doubt expecting to be untied or killed. Yuuma doesn’t like those options; one is too merciful and one is too dignified.

He picks up the dildo again. There’s a tiny switch on the bottom of it that he didn’t notice before; Yuuma flicks it on and feels the dildo buzz against his wrist. He looks again at Vector, trapped on the ground, cock hard and wet and wanting. He switches it off again.

“What are you doing? Get that thing away from —” Vector’s snarl of rage gets cut off by a choked scream as Yuuma thrusts the dildo back into him until he can’t get it in any further. He would have thought that Vector would take it better the second time, with come inside him to ease the way, but Vector struggles violently as Yuuma twists the dildo again, groaning with every movement.

Yuuma waits until Vector tires himself out, and then he flips the switch.

It takes only a few seconds for Vector to gasp, and writhe against his bonds. He whines wordlessly as the vibrations wrack his body — Yuuma imagines it must feel good —and when he looks at Yuuma his eyes beg.

Yuuma turns and starts to walk away.

“Turn — turn it off. Or untie me!”

He keeps walking. He wonders if he’ll be able to travel back to Earth in this form, or if he and Astral will have to separate.

“Yuuma,” Vector moans. “ _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry —_ ”

Yuuma ignores him, and the sound of Vector’s broken begging fades out behind him. He’s not amused by Vector anymore.


End file.
